loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Statue-of-liberty
Welcome Hi, welcome to Love Interest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Pixar Love Interest page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Interstate2011 (Talk) 14:46, September 3, 2012 Possible Answer No such decision is a walk in the park. Sure, Thomas is the love interest, but I guess you never heard of a False Protagonist (aka Decoy Protagonist). This means a character is believed to be the main character in the beginning, but later, someone else is the real protagonist, whether the false protagonist dies before then, is shown to be the antagonist, or still stays on the protagonist's side alive but his/her role is made less significant. Here's proof. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/False_protagonist Hard to believe, you may think. I know it is hard. Interstate2011 (talk) 03:19, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Hmm you have got a difficult one. One the one hand she's already married at the beginning of the film but the characters use time travel. Hmm, ah heck, I'll allow it, especially since it's ''Back to the Future. ''DisneyVillain (talk) 04:18, December 7, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain On the other hand, no, you're not wrong. A character can be both the main character and a love interest at once. Take Sarah in "Labyrinth" for instance. She is the main character and the love interest of the adversary Jareth. Interstate2011 (talk) 04:30, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Response I am well aware of ''Once Upon a Time, ''but I have zero interest in the story, but if you upload the character, I shall read it and decide if it should stay. If I don't think so, it will be deleted, but you shall suffer no consequences. In addition, if you want Thomas O' Malley deleted, I shall honor the request.DisneyVillain (talk) 03:48, December 17, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain David Nolan I read your page, and I gotta say, due to the curse and the amnesia of the story, I will allow it to stay, because it is so complex. DisneyVillain (talk) 17:57, December 18, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain Accident I used rollback to see what you did and I must have used undo by accident. The mistake has been undone and the link is back up. DisneyVillain (talk) 20:25, January 6, 2013 (UTC)DisneyVillain Promotion Due to Milk100's long absence, You have been chosen to be an administrator. Congratulations. DisneyVillain (talk) 12:47, January 12, 2013 (UTC)DisneyVillain Response A divorce and the two get back together? Hmm, since they divorced but got back together but not married, I suppose that could count as a good loophole. As for ''Princess Bride, ''I would go for Buttercup, as she is often in distress and Westley is more the hero of the story. FYI, ''Princess Bride ''is one of my all-time favorite movies. I get excited everytime it airs on TV. I'm glad you love the movie too! DisneyVillain (talk) 02:24, January 27, 2013 (UTC)DisneyVillain RE: Does This Make Sense To You Yes, it is possible to combine Combat Able Love Interest and In Distress Love Interest, because depending on the situation, an In Distress Love Interest may be forced to become Combat Able, especially if the hero in love gets kidnapped. Remember Princess Peach has saved the Mario Bros. in Super Princess Peach. Also, a lot of articles have to be rewritten as some were not written very well. Lots of articles written by unregistered users were very poorly written. Examples include: Wendy (Gravity Falls), Turanga Leela, Bridgette, and Bea Goldfishberg. DisneyVillain (talk) 19:21, February 18, 2013 (UTC)DisneyVillain Help Need him with the Alexandra (Totally Spies) page. Angie Y. (talk) 18:38, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Interested? http://movie-villains.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity http://movie-heroes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity http://animal-villains.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity http://animal-heroes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Interstate2011 (talk) 03:55, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Actually Married people can be on this wiki, but only if the character in love is not married to the love interest. Remember Tyrande Whisperwind is married to Malfurion but is also Illidan's love interest. DisneyVillain (talk) 13:27, April 18, 2013 (UTC)DisneyVillain Giving you the Wiki You're are far better suited for running this wiki than I am. Therefore, if you should accept, I'll put you in charge of Love Interest Wikia. DisneyVillain (talk) 16:48, May 7, 2013 (UTC)DisneyVillain Okay Just send me a message when you're ready.DisneyVillain (talk) 17:35, May 8, 2013 (UTC)DisneyVillain Naruto Love Interests Should Naruto and Sasuke have their own pages? Naruto is a love interest for Hinata and Sasuke has numerous admirersMalcasablanca (talk) 06:38, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Actually I was considering removing that tv category rule anyways. Also, no a spouse cannot be a love interest except to a third party. Please believe me, I've done enough research on the subject, though exceptions have been put in thanks to you, example Lorraine Baines. A love interest is someone you fall in love with so with a spouse, that moment of fallen in love with has passed. Also, while you're in charge, remember to never ever unblock Resonx. You know what he was like in Villains Wiki. And one final thing. Once i have 64 love interests contributed, I wish to be blocked myself. Think of it as my retirement. Afterwards, im gonna make another wiki dedicated to the WORST GAMES OF ALL TIME. As for the reason i only want to do 64 pages, it's in honor of the Nintendo 64. DisneyVillain (talk) 07:03, June 12, 2013 (UTC)DisneyVillain Not Leaving Quite Yet I still got 7 more contributions before I'm ready for retirement. BTW, quick question. When I make my Wikia dedicated to the worst games of all time, what should my first page be? E.T. the Extraterrestrial, which was a large contribution to the North American Video Game Crash of 1983? Plumbers Don't Wear Ties, which was regarded as even worse than E.T. and was a large factor for the failure of the 3DO? A shrine to the Angry Video Game Nerd, as he is my personal hero? Or the CD-I plus CD-I Zelda, as I am outright terrified of that console and CD-I Zelda aka The Unholy Triforce are universally despised even by the most hardcore Zelda fans? Cd-I and CD-I Zelda will be two pages. P.S. remember, the 64 pages will be a reference to Nintendo 64. Yes, I am a huge nerd....and proud of it:) DisneyVillain (talk) 17:12, June 12, 2013 (UTC)DisneyVillain Favor I need the protection status for my profiile lowered because i demoted myself to normal registered user. I made the Terra article and i want to link it to my contributions. 6 more to go till retirement. DisneyVillain (talk) 18:36, June 12, 2013 (UTC)DisneyVillain Instructions On the edit button, there is a down arrow. clicking on it shows extra options. You should see change protection on it (protect if it was never used) Once i have 64 pages, put the protection back up so I at least have a permanent trophy. There are three levels of protection. First level is none, which means, anyone can use it. Second level keeps unregistered users from editing it as wel as new registered users. The third level is the strongest. Only administrators can edit the page. DisneyVillain (talk) 18:50, June 12, 2013 (UTC)Disney Villain Thank you! DisneyVillain (talk) 19:02, June 12, 2013 (UTC)DisneyVillain Proud of You I saw that the Spike article was deleted and saw your reason. I made the right choice when I gave you the wiki. DisneyVillain (talk) 18:02, June 23, 2013 (UTC)DisneyVillain Prince Derek Kathrin-Maria Samrra Stehle made an article on Prince Derek but I made that before and then redid it as Princess Odette. This new article needs to be deleted. DisneyVillain (talk) 20:51, July 2, 2013 (UTC)DisneyVillain Fool For Love Malcasablanca has once again posted the Fool for Love article. The article is badly innacurate for TV Tropes as the real term refers to a person who acts tough and macho but is a softie underneath, yet he refers to it when a person acts silly when his or her love interest is around. This article should be deleted once again and while the rule states he needs a three day ban, he uploaded it twice so it should be two weeks. DisneyVillain (talk) 03:44, July 7, 2013 (UTC)DisneyVillain No, don't block yourself. We have no other administrators so to block yourself would create complete anarchy. DisneyVillain (talk) 04:06, July 7, 2013 (UTC)DisneyVillain I finally did it I've made 64 pages for the wiki. I personally chose Princess Allura for my final page long ago. Now that I've done it, I'm ready for retirement from the Love Interest Wiki, so I'm ready to be blocked, and I'm gonna work on the new Wiki. Remember to write Retired for the reason I'm blocked. DisneyVillain (talk) 01:26, July 22, 2013 (UTC)DisneyVillain P.S. to permanently block someone write infinite. Rarity Can you help me with the Rarity page and see if you can get an image of the hearts on the bridge? Just go to the page to see what I am talking about. I can,t log in. I can,t! I cannot do it. I do not know how. http://loveinterest.wikia.com/wiki/Rarity The hints need better wording. And we need to notice hints when wathcing earlier episodes Hello and thanks for you message :D I accept If the offer still standsMalcasablanca (talk) 02:04, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Will there be a Hans article and a Kristoff article for Love Interest Wiki if Frozen is released in theaters and If you see Frozen in the movie theaters, will you think about it? : You don't need my permission for it. If Hans is a love interest to Kristoff, then you can make the article, and if they are not love interests to each other, then you should not. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 00:15, November 26, 2013 (UTC) I thought Anna is the main character of Frozen. I wonder if there will be an article of her love interest for this wiki when the movie is released in theaters. Is there also going to be a Penny Peterson article for this wiki when the upcoming film, Mr. Peabody and Sherman be released in theaters next year? What is going to happen to the other articles with no photos on this wiki? Malcasablanca is new for this wiki and can you please help out? If you do, that sounds great. Can you please repair the Princess Peach article because someone deleted it? Hardworker2932 (talk) 02:57, November 13, 2015 (UTC)